


music to my ears

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [10]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Aoi deserves to be the smaller spoon, Cuddling, F/F, Unapologetically gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: lazy afternoons are best spent in bed listening to your favourite song.
Relationships: Aoyagi Tsubaki/Miyake Aoi
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Kudos: 8





	music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @rainyfran our RONDO chef! always cooking up delicious analyses and giving us the translated content to enjoy!
> 
> please check out their work, they're all archived in a drive. headcannons? THEY HAVE THEM!

Aoi awoke to what felt like tremors against the side of her cheek and ear. Vibrations so soft that she was surprised that it woke her up from her daze. At least her cheek was rested on something pillowy and the warm sensation exuding from where she laid herself was the most comforting thing next to Hiiro's cooking.

She was in bliss that she could not resist to sink in further by nuzzling against it, her hold tightening as she sighed out in euphoria. It was the best way to spend a lazy Sunday afternoon where she had nothing else to worry about but the need to go to the bathroom, maybe then she won't even go just to continue to be wrapped around in what she could call her heaven. 

Her pillow shook a little, and she heard a deep rumble where her ear was pressed. The rumble grew in strings of pauses in between intonation of incoherent sounds to which Aoi replied with a whine as she felt something card through the back of her hair. The sensation caused her to shiver and tremors against her cheek halted into a steady whir of noise, gently tickling her earlobe. 

Her pillow was laughing at her. Cheeky.

Aoi let her eyes flutter open as she heard the light pounding mixed with this noise. The beat almost matched her own as she held her pillow closer to her body. Slowly she lifted her ear a tad off where she pressed it and finally the series of tremors, vibrations washed her entirety into tranquility. Aoi could hear the voice that she forever held close to her heart, the melody in which she swore to protect and so selfishly craved. 

Tsubaki was singing to her -  _ for _ her - as she laid against her chest soaking in the most enchanting music she had heard; pure, raw, untouched voice of Tsubaki... her Tsubaki.

She couldn't be happier. 

She couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be

..."Inori wo.." Tsubaki punctuated the hum turned impromptu song with a gentle kiss on the crown of Aoi's hair. Tsubaki didn't need to hear Aoi speak to know that she liked the song, hiding her face in the crook of Tsubaki's neck and peppering the skin with drawled out kisses was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> sana ol.
> 
> i continue to be on twitter :) @neddisoppa


End file.
